


Not Just a Simple 'I Love You'

by The_last_queer_standing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Crisis on Infinite Earths (CW DC TV Universe), Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Near Death Experiences, Sad, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_queer_standing/pseuds/The_last_queer_standing
Summary: Kara and Lena haven't talked in 6 months. After Lena found out Kara's secret identity, she walked away, even though it hurt.Kara wants to give up being Supergirl, she's tired and the world is becoming heavier without Lena. Then Doomsday comes to town, and she takes him on...alone...OrKara and Lena haven't talked in 6 months. With Kara knocking on death's door. Lena will have to come to terms with how she feels about her ex best friend.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 465





	Not Just a Simple 'I Love You'

Kara sat on the DEO balcony, looking out at National City. The city was bustling in the late night, buildings with lights still on, people walking down the sidewalks, cars driving down the streets, everyone content with the cool wind blowing through the air. But Kara wasn’t…

Everything felt… _empty_

It’s been six months of not being with Lena and it was driving Kara crazy. Everything reminded her of Lena. Weather, she was walking down the street and saw a flower going in the cracks of the concrete, or the smell of vanilla in the air. Everything was just so… _Lena_.

She was broken from her thoughts when Alex walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was meant to be comforting, but Kara shrugged it off and continued to look out over her city.

“Kara… you need to stop blami-”, Alex started but was cut off by a look from her sister.

“Stop blaming myself?! When it’s my fault!”, Kara turned to face Alex and scoffed at the thought of it not being her fault.

“None of this would have happened, if I just _told her_!! We could have been saving the world together, instead of at each other's throats!”, Kara sighed loudly in defeat as her eyes glossed with unshed tears.

“Alex, I’m tired… I’m just… drained. I don’t think I can go on like this for much longer…”, Kara dropped her head in loss. 

Alex blew out a little half laugh and stared at Kara for a while, “What do you mean? What do you mean can’t go on like this…”

When Kara just lifted her head to look at her sister with eyes full of sorrow, Alew knew.

“Supergirl!? You want to give up being Supergirl??! Kara, NO! That’s not ok… The city needs you… the WORLD need you!”, Alex tried to reason with her sister, but her eyes told her there was no hope.

“It’s not just Supergirl… I just… I don’t want to be Kara Danvers _or_ Supergirl anymore… I just want a break…”, Kara watched as Alex opened and closed her mouth, trying to find words but Kara made her decision. She knew what she wanted and no one was going to change her mind…

_No one…_

Alex was still trying to find words, but was cut short when an alarm came over the DEO. Red lights began flashing everywhere and agents began to move around to find out what was going on.

Alex and Kara moved to the center of the room, where Brainy was standing as he looked on his tablet.

“What’s going on Brainy?”, Kara asked 

Brainy looked up to her with a face full of fear and then turned his tablet to the Danvers sisters. On the tiny device was a video feed of downtown National City, and there stood Doomsday in all his rocky glory.

“What the hell is he doing here?! I thought he was killed by Superman years ago!”, Alex shouted as she looked at Brainy.

“Well, it appears that he is back, Director. I will contact Dreamer and Super-”, Brainy was cut off by Supergirl.

“No! I will deal with this myself! It killed Kal-El last time… I can’t have that blood on my hands… I will deal with this… just stay back.”, Kara began rushing out to the balcony when Alex spoke.

“I will be sending back-”, Alex began but Kara spoke.

“I said stay back, this is my job!”, she flew out the open balcony, out into the dark night sky.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena sat in her office chair with a glass of scotch in her hand as she read through some L-Corp files. She took a sip of her drink, it burned going down but it was a soothing pain than the one in her heart. 

Six months without Kara took a toll on her sleeping and eating schedule, but she didn’t notice…

Or that’s what she told herself

The world around her became dull and worthless. Everyday the same to her, no surprise lunch dates, no late night movies, no game nights, no hugs, and no bright sunny smile to brighten her day. But that wasn’t even the worst part… the worst part was she was alone… again

She gulped the rest of her drink down and got up to refuel it. Just as she was about to pour her drink, there was a loud crash that came from the streets. Then her assistant, Jess was running into the room with a face full of terror.

“What’s going on, Jess?”, Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Doomsday’s here!”, Jess shouted

Lena finished pouring her drink and took a sip as she cleared her throat, “I’m sure Supergirl is taking care of that gravel pit as we speak.”

Jess shook her head frantically as she looked Lena in the eyes, “Ms. Luthor, Supergirl is down…”

The glass dropped from her hand and fell to the cold tile floor, shattering into pieces. All the blood in Lena’s face drained and she couldn’t move, glued to the spot in front of her mini bar. Jess called out to her and after another loud crash, she was snapped out of her frozen state.

“I need to go! Jess, go home! Go be safe!”, Lena moved around to her vault and opened it.

“Ms. Luthor, are you ok?”, Jess began but Lena told her to leave and get to safety. When Jess left the office, Lena picked up her phone and called Alex.

“Hello, Director. I need to know where Supergirl is?”, Lena began

“What do you mean you don’t know!”

“When is back up coming?” 

“What do you mean back up not coming?!!?”

“Do I sound like I care that she said don’t send any?!!?”

“Alex… this is Kara!! I’m heading to the DEO right now… I need to help…”

Lena hung up the phone as she moved to get in her car. There was only one thing running through her mind as she drove to the DEO…

‘ _What the hell are you thinking Kara!? Is this a death wish?!?!!?_ ’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was laying on the ground in the middle of the city. The sky above was a clear blue, as if a raging battle had not just happened. The fight had gone on all night, neither opponent giving up.

She was covered in blood, cuts, buries, dirt, mud, anything you could think of was there. She was tired and as she turned her head to the side, there Doomsday laid in a heap of concrete.

She did it, she huffed out a painful breath as she looked onto the fallen villain. It was a miracle she was still breathing, but she was so tired and drained.

She couldn’t hear a lot of things and when she tried to move a sharp pain highlighted her body. Then she felt it… a cold liquid leaking from her abdomen, she moved her hand up to see what it was and she was met with a thick, red substance…

_Blood_

She dropped her hand to the wound and began putting pressure. She couldn’t die like this… not alone, without Alex, without saying goodbye. She wanted Supergirl to end, but not like this… not by death.

As she thought, ‘this is the _end_ … I don’t even get to see Lena… her smile, her raven hair, her bright green eyes, to hear her soft voice… to tell her I’m sorry and that _I love her, that I’m in love with her_ ’

As Kara thought of Lena, her voice filled her ears, like she was right there. Then there was a soft, warm hand holding her’s. 

That can’t be right? It feels so really… how?

“Kara? Kara, it’s me… it’s Lena…”, her voice was soft and… was that worry?

“L-Lee-Lena?”, Kara’s voice was hoarse and her throat was dry.

“Yes! Yes, I’m here… I just need you to hold on, ok? Can you do that for me?”, Lena’s hand moved to Kara’s dirt stain cheek, which had a small cut and a bruise was beginning to form.

Kara tried to focus her eyes on the woman in front of her and nodded to answer her question, “I-I’m t-trrying… b-but I… I need-d to tell-l you s-something…”

“You can tell me when you're better, ok? Save your strength, please Kara…”, Lena smiled as her eyes filled with tears. 

“N-No! I n-need to s-say it now-w…”, Kara took in a shaky breath and lifted the hand Lena was helding to her soft cheek.

Lena’s other hand moved to cover Kara’s and she leaned into the gentle touch.

Kara smiled softly and ran her thumb back and forth over her love’s cheek, “I l-love you… and I’m-m s-sorry I betrayed you-u a-and…”

Kara shifted a little and groaned in pain as it ran through her body, “a-and that I-I won’t b-be there for-r you-u…”

Lena’s eyes widened and she watched as Kara’s eyes began to close and you whispered the words, ‘ _I love you_ ’.

“No… No!! Kara, wake up! Kara?!?!?”, Lena grabbed a hold of Kara’s face and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

“No… you can’t leave me… I’m sorry I should have been there for you!!!”, Lena sobbed into Kara’s unmoving chest and kissed her knuckles.

“Please, come back… I love you too…”, Lena sobbed and her vision burred as the tears fell.

Alex and a few DEO agents ran up to her… Alex pulled Lena away from Kara and held her tightly and the DEO medics started CPR.

Alex held Lena close to her chest as the woman sobbed uncontrollably, she whispered shh’s and gently words into her ear.

Alex saw the medics sigh in relief as Kara’s heart started back up again. She released a breath of air, she was holding.

Alex led Lena to a DEO van and held her tightly the whole way back to the facility, and told her Kara was going to be ok.

She thought to herself as she rocked back and forth with Lena was, ‘Everything is going to workout… because love always finds a way…’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena sat by Kara’s bed as the heart rate monitor beat at a steady pace. She looked like a mess, but she didn’t care. All that mattered has Kara, it’s been a week and her body was slowly healing, but she hadn’t woken up yet.

Rumors began around National City…

> _**Supergirl Dies Saving the City** _
> 
> _**Supergirl’s Death** _
> 
> _**National City’s Girl of Steel Gone?** _
> 
> _**Where is Supergirl?** _

Lena couldn’t take it. It was all her fault, if she was mad at Kara maybe she wouldn't have ran, head first in a death trap.

Lena grabbed kara’s hand and kissed each knuckle, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I-I… I need you to come back to me… Please… I need you here…”

Lena’s eyes began to water as her mind brought her to the time after Jack's death, the promise Kara made her.

“You told me you weren’t going anywhere, that I’d always have you…”, Lena moved off the chair and sat on the edge of the bed with Kara’s hand in her lap, as she ran her hands through golden hair.

“I love you… forever…”, Lena lended in and pressed her lips to Kara’s.

As she pulled back she ran her thumb over her love’s cheek. She moved to get up when a groan stopped her in the moment. She listened again, but nothing happened. She smiled sadly, hoping that Kara was waking, but maybe it was just her mind.

As she moved to the door, when another groan stopped her, and when she turned to look over at the bed. There… sat the blonde alien, who began to open her eyes.

Lena dashed over and sat on the bed, grabbing Kara’s hand as eyelashes fluttered open to reveal ocean blue eyes that looked at her. 

A smile grew on Kara’s face as she squeezed Lena’s hand, “Always…”

A smile broke out of Lena’s face as tears rolled down her cheeks, “Kara!!”

She threw herself into Kara’s arms and sobbed into her chest, “You’re here… you’re ok… I’m so sorry. I was stupid to be mad. My life has been miserable without you… You’re my sunshine, Kara. I need you…”

Kara smiled down softly at Lena. All she wanted to do in that moment was kiss Lena, so she did.

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena gently, and when she pulled away, Lena was smiling so bright and big it was intoxicating.

Kara was so distracted by having Lena in her arms and smiling at her like that… that she didn’t know Lena was leaning in for another kiss, till it was happening.

When they pulled apart, Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s and sigh happily this is all she ever wanted.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El.”, Lena whispered 

Kara smiled brightly and whispered back, “I love you, Lena Luthor.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later in the day, Alex and the doctor came in to see how Kara was doing. Thankfully, everything was good, Kara’s wounds were healing and Lena was relieved. 

However, there was something she had to talk to Kara about. Alex told her that before Kara went to fight Doomsday, that she talked about giving up on Supergirl… and _Kara Danvers_ …

After everyone was gone and Alex whispered a good luck in her ear as she left, she knew it was time to talk.

She walked over to the bed, where Kara was sitting up and _picking_ at her _potstickers_ … She raised an eyebrow as she sat on the chair next to the bed, “Not hungry?”

Kara looked up from the bowl and nodded, “Haven’t been hungry in awhile…” 

Lena gulped and looked down at her hands, “Oh… umm… not very like you, Kara.”

Kara smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, “Nothing’s been very like me lately.”

Lena’s chest tightened in pain at that, ‘It’s my fault…’ She looked up to Kara, who was looking at the food. Something wasn’t right and Lena felt guilty.

“Darling, we need to talk about something Alex told me…”, Lena started and watched as Kara huffed out a breath.

“About Supergirl… Look Lena, I’m tir-”, she was cut off by Lena's finger.

“You’re tired? Kara, Supergirl is a hero… She protects people, gives them hope, she’s a-”, Lena tried to reason, but Kara interrupted.

“She didn’t protect you… she’s a _burden_ …”, Kara hissed as she said the words.

Lena was quiet for a long moment, she thought to herself, ‘She doesn’t want to be Supergirl because of _me_ …’

“Kara… Supergirl… This city would be ash without you…”, Lena moved and sat on the bed and grabbed Kara’s hand.

“The world needs Supergirl… I need Supergirl… because when I said I love you, that meant I love all of you…”, she brought her hand up to Kara’s cheek and ran her thumb over it.

Kara blushed and leaned into the soft touch as she nodded. Then Lena leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips.

Then the only thing Kara was thinking was, ‘Well, only _one_ person can change my mind…’


End file.
